


Orphan of Hawkins

by AspiringWriter93



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: inspired by Netflix's show Stranger Things created by the Duffer brothersVery AUSeason 1 (Book 1)In a small town called Hawkins, Indiana;A street smarts girl who has been an orphan for half of her life, named Nixie is found by Will and his gang, Dustin, Lucas, and Mike turning her over to To the police hopper when the day she turned twelve Jim got her adopted by Karen Wheeler, she now joined the party of four boys as the first girl who becomes Mike's adopted sister.In 1983 when they find out about this girl Eleven, things get even... 'stranger' considering the fact that with powers she makes a good ally for what's to come during a harmless game of D&D except, the game turns real when Will Byers has vanished from our world.With the gang and Nixie that knows her way around the block of the small town called Hawkins with elevens powers to help defeat a monster that escaped Hawkins Laboratory.Danger has found its way home.As well as Nixie's past haunts her until she realizes the family and friends she has.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s), Will Byers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is taken from Season 1 Ep 1: The Vanishing Of Will Byers.
> 
> Also since this is fan fiction I won't be following exactly, it'll be from my own mind and where I'd like it to go, I do hope I can do Stranger Things justice by my own version. :)
> 
> WARNING: Please mind the language if you are a minor and can't handle this type, I suggest this isn't the book or show for you, for your own safety.
> 
> In the show a lot of curse words are said especially by little kids such as these guys.

The wind was howling, thunder clapped in the midst of Hawkins, Indiana everyone was headed to bed lightning would hit, but in one small house in a basement shed light, it was a group of four boys and one girl playing D&D in a circle, the girl was brunette and the only one out of four of them it was a campaign of the century they have been planning for days while her older sister was talking on the phone and Holly was with her parents and she would always hang out with her brother and his friends who became her friends for a while or like a year ever since the adoption happened as she sat by the youngest of the member waiting to see what she will get this time.

"Now little Nix what are you going to do?" Asked the game master who was her adopted brother Mike behind the board.

"I'll attack!" She said and watched it

"And it's gone! With one swish of the sword." Mike pretended to fall, while all the others cheered and yelled as he got up again "but now," he looked at them mysteriously and he pulled out a monster-like figure with two heads "a Demogorgon, Will the wise what will you do?"

"Cast a protection spell!" Yelled Dustin

"No, fireball!" Nixie and Lucas said at the same time "jinx!" They said again and locked pinkies as that are how it works when you jinx with someone saying the same thing at the same time.

"I can't!" Said Will "I have to roll a thirteen or higher unless Nixie is a genius and could oh, I don't know help me!"

"Oh, now pass the blame on me?" She playfully said getting in her seat that is right next to him.

"No, just... Will the wise needs his assistant."?

"Just cast the god damn fireball!" She told him rubbing her temples

"No cast the protection spell."

With the yelling, Will managed to roll the dice but it fell as they were all looking for it.

"Shit! Shit, where did it go."

"Mike!" Mrs. wheeler called "Nixie it's the time!"

"Not now mom!" Mike yelled back from the basement.

He sighed having to go up and beg for a few more minutes into the game when it has been ten hours and they had no idea the campaign would be this long.

Meanwhile back in the basement they found it as Nix held it up "it's a seven," she whispered to Will then looked to Lucas "he rolled a seven."

Lucas looked back at the two "did Mike see it?" He whispered.

"No." Both said in unison.

"Then it doesn't count."

Getting their bikes Nixie was going to spend the night at the Byers to help with Holly, she would ride her bike with Dustin Lucas, and Will turning on his light.

"See you, ladies and ma'am, later." Lucas refers ladies to Dustin and will but ma'am to Nixie before riding off home, as they continued cycling.

"Hey, I'll race ya for a comic," Dustin told the two.

"Any comic?" Nixie asked

"Okay, at the count of three."

But they did not even listen and headed first leaving Dustin behind as the two would go quick "we get your x-men 534!" Nixie called out as Will chuckled, they raced as quickly as possible leaving Dustin to stop.

Panting he would watch the two go ahead of him. "Shit." He would mutter.

As thunder hit hard on Nixie and Will they both put their raincoats on top of their heads and saw what looked to be a weird shadow figure the next thing they knew is when they lost control of the bikes and went on the side of the road on the grass, she had fallen on Will with her bike on her.

"Oh, shit that mother hurt." A quiet groan escaped, not that she was paying any attention but will crawl out and got up to get her bike off her.

"Let's get to the house," Nixie said with a slightly anxious tone when scared at the same time.

As Will nodding not thinking impulsively he took her hand and the two ran back to his house soaking wet opening the door they pet Will's dog and went quickly looking for Mrs. Byers his mom and Jonathan his brother.

"Mom?!" Will called out but not a sound, he went to each room "mom?! Jonathan?!"

Silence and nixie began helping "Mrs. Byers, Jonathan?!?" No answer as Nixie ran back to meet up with Will who was on the phone.

Growling within the house heard from above she wasn't scared at times but this was different it wasn't just the two of them in house, they looked to watch where the growling came from and by the looks of it, Will and Nixie bolted to the shack as they rummaged for shells for both rifles quickly hurrying the best they could and having to pick up the ones that fell putting them in and once they were all in the two stood side by side and waited.

The heavy breathing and trembling came from the two holding the rifles at the door expecting it to come from there, however, they didn't know it would appear behind them, stepping back as Will held his arm out in front of her pushing her back behind him the breathing sped as it got closer, the light was so much brighter.

"Agh, no! I can't see." She covered her eyes with her arms.

And just like that once she removed her arms the shack was dark again and she looked around saddened as Will was just here and now, he is not.

"Will...? William?" She began to ask looking around putting the rifle back in the desk, the Indistinct barking came louder as it was Will's dog, no she thought she just lost a friend and couldn't help but fall on her knees leaning on the dog as it nudged her trying to comfort her.

She put both hands on her face trying not to cry, so she went to her bike home and came in not talking to anyone, not even her mother who grew concerned and since the rooms were larger she shared it with mike because there was no other room and each one had their own but it was organized to where it was one side girl stuff and other side boy stuff as Nixie went to her bed usually she never does, she would just go in the blankets and not speak, confusing Mike a bit but since having two sisters were enough he learned already that when they're upset in something like this it was best not to interrupt unless asked.


	2. Recovering and Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter continues from the episode of SE1 EP1 Chapter One: The Vanishing Of Will Byers

It was another day at school as the four of them would put their bikes away, nixie has been quiet since the school has started. It worried the boys as they looked at each other whether they should do something for their female friend and member.

"Huh, he's never late," Mike said

"Eh he probably just came early," Nixie said worried about Will having to fake due to the fact she saw what she could see that night.

As they got out of the bikes three bullies came to them.

"Well, well where's your little friend now, after he was gone?" One said as the other two laughed.

"Shut up," Nixie said glaring at them with anger she so wanted to hurt them right now.

"Hey, toothless," called one of the bullies on Dustin, "say something will ya." He laughed with the others.

Dustin sighed with frustration "I told you I was born with a problem."

"Hey, leave them alone." She got in front of the boys.

All the others laughed.

"Aww is someone sad cause their widdle bwyfriend isn't around?" The leader pushed her down and walked away.

"Hey, asshole that's my sister." Mike called out in anger and helped her up "hey, you know we will find him right? I won't give up he's our best friend and something more to you."

Nixie just listened looking down but got up, not even a tear came or pain she just felt... emotionless.

"Hey, I hear Scott's got a surprise for us inside." Lucas grinned telling her.

A smile showed at least some emotion showed as they all ran through the kids, the hallways, and into the room where he was.

"Do you have it?"

"Oh, something way bigger," Scott replied in the excitement that got the kids all hyped up.

While the boys went to check it out Nixie snuck out of school and walked the field her eyes diverted up in the sky, something was fishy and it had to do with Will, she knew in her heart he's here... somewhere but how much could it take without him as tears shed she is one to only cry alone.

After school:

The boys went out with her all trying each suggestion

"We can play D&D?" Dustin tried but Mike gave him a glare to not start knowing that's how she lost will in the first place

"I—I could try skateboarding as you wanted me to?" Mike also tried.

"Hey, I know," Lucas said, "what if we go to the arcade, you can take your rage out there on fake simulation."

"That would do." She spoke after whole hours and one night without talking.

As the boys were all happy high-fiving each other, nixie couldn't help but look up at the sky a lot, something was there, something definitely big watched after them and not the good kind.

Then she heard a voice as she swiftly turned thinking she heard that voice from Will was she that desperate or just want him back, she followed the voice calling out to her.

Noticing, the boys ran after her calling her back as if she was in some trance of something that could kill her until Mike got in front.

"Whoa, hey, Nixie don't go there please I'm afraid you've gone too far now, let's go home and find Will tonight."

"But I heard Will has out there mike we got to look for him," Nixie replies desperately.

It was one short fight because once arriving at the arcade it was a diversion to go out in the night while it rained as the kids started to call out for Will.

"Will you here?"

"Will where the hell are you?!"

It began to rain again Nixie looked where the boys where and wandered off from them to go find Will, until they caught up with her only then did the gang met someone, a human...

Taking her home the gang didn't know what to do with her since she somehow stumbled across them pacing this was not who she was looking for.

The girl had no hair, didn't speak well from their knowledge as the boys argued.

"Maybe she's from a different planet."

"Or can't speak because you're scaring her."

"Ugh, god enough," Nixie said

"Where is will?" Dustin shouted to the girl like she was from another planet.

"Knock it off!" Mike yelled heading over to the new girl.

"We're looking for our friend do you know where he is? Have you seen him?"

She shook her head "no."

For once after a silence, she spoke actual words that got Mike to smile because she was finally cooperating.

After feeding her eggos and getting her situated Nixie was in her shared room with Mike drawing a map of Hawkins wondering where he is and looking at places when she was the orphan of Hawkins.

Funny and ironic she thought to herself shaking her head, tracing her finger across the lines she created herself not getting anywhere as it rained and thundered right near their house scaring her abit.

The walkie talkie worked as it was static she quickly grabbed her own hearing the static.

"Wi—will?" Nixie's heart raced in happiness also with hopes she can find her best friend and hopefully soon enough tell him the truth.

But soon the static was off and he was no more, she pleaded Will to stay with her long enough.

"Will please don't go, stay it'll be alright will find you."

And then just like that as if from a vanishing glass trick magicians use except it's a whole body of a person and not a voice, her hand shaking all she could do is just hold it to her ear trying not to cry again.

It was then that another hand gently took the walkie from her, it was only her brother who held onto her in a hug, now he had two to take care of one in the basement and his adoptive sister, Mike didn't mind it's not like Nancy was going to help or anything she couldn't anyway, they fell to the ground as he sat with his back behind the wall while she cried finally into his shirt.

It was long overdue for that but she had to he knew that or else if she kept it bottled up she will destroy herself inside, after a while, Mike let her on his bed for the night too keep a close eye and comfort her she couldn't be alone in her side this time especially when he knew she hated thunder and lightning causing him to drift to sleep pulling the comforter over them both their shoulders closing his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is the first chapter of the beginning for stranger things I hope you enjoyed it and I hope this'll be justice or that I'm doing this justice by the way did you like the new add on original character Nixie? If so she will around a lot longer, so give feedback and don't forget to vote! :D
> 
> P.S: This is my very first stranger things fanfic so please be nice and yes I'm a fan yes I have seen all seasons and episodes.


End file.
